


Santa, Baby, Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fluffy Christmas story coming your way. I might have out-fluffed myself on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa, Baby, Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a 2011 Secret Santa on LJ. Also, I know nothing of guitars so if the one I chose is nothing special just pretend.

Neither of them was that fond of white Christmas.

 

While building snowmen and curling up in front of a fireplace sipping hot chocolate or wine is fun it isn’t exactly what she needs to feel Christmas-y. She loves decorating. And cooking. And gift buying. And also getting them. But who doesn’t. She likes to be with the family. With Rob. And she likes warmth. 

 

That’s why lying in a hammock in miniscule shorts – that made Rob's breath hitch, which is always a plus, and a tank top barely reaching her belly button is more like it to her. Plus, it's so hot Rob runs around shirtless a lot and that is always a win in her book. It's amazing how even after all these years he still makes her mouth go dry and her heart beat faster. And she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

They rented the small house on a private beach in the Caribbean from a friend of a friend. And it was just what they needed. They both had a hectic year work wise and it was going to be their very first Christmas with just the two of them. She wanted it to be perfect. But midway through crazy preparations she realized that the two of them, alone, just being, for a week, was all that was needed for perfection. So she stopped. Packed her bag. Wrapped her gift. And enjoyed.

 

Not having anything to do usually drove her crazy but she enjoyed being lazy with Rob. She decided to bake some cookies for Santa last night when it got a little less warm. She enjoyed baking. And if the two burned batched in the trash can were any indication, Rob liked her baking too.

 

They decorate a small artificial Christmas tree. Put the socks above the fireplace. Went skinny dipping the first night of their stay. Which was way better and funnier then a snowball fight.

 

He brought her breakfast to bed the first morning. He made a real mess in the kitchen and it wasn’t even the first time he ever done something like that but it still set her heart aflutter.

 

It was probably a good thing though that he had the same effect on her vital sings even after all these years. He still made her heart skip a beat or two with a smile. And she still missed him when he was away. Be it for a day when they had both different appointments.  A week when he went to visit the family. Or several months when filming elsewhere.

 

Or for a couple of minutes when he left her alone on the porch to … hang up mistletoe?

 

“You are aware of the fact that you don’t need a wad of poisonous plant hanging in doorways for me to kiss you?” she asked as she approached him just as he jumped of the chair he used to put up the green plant it its place.

 

“But where is the fun in that?” he replied as he enveloped her in his arms and bent down for a kiss. That she gladly returned.

 

Then he kissed her again and again and again and then his lips moved from hers to her jaw and her neck while his hand traveled down her leg only to slowly move right back on her inner thigh.

 

“This is not what you do after getting caught under the mistletoe.” She managed to stutter out in between moans.

 

He raised his head to look at her with a sultry look in his eyes that made her already weak knees go even weaker.

 

“But where is the fun in that.” He whispered in a tone that could only be described as panty melting.

 

She opened her mouth to protest but his lips hit that spot on her neck and his hand reached the rim of her panties and she decided that trying to reason with him would be rather … contra productive.

 

****

 

It was Christmas Eve and they were lying under the twinkling stars, cuddled up on the couch on the porch sated in all senses of the word, sleepy but content.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

“I love you.” She said.

 

And everything was right in the world.

 

****

 

He was in the state between sleep and consciousness and he just felt good. He was snuggled into something soft and exotic smelling and there was a melody humming sweetly into his ear.

 

As he came to slowly he started to recognize the words as well as the voice. And he felt a light weight on his back.

 

_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, For me._  
been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight.

 

And then there were teasing lips on his ear.

 

“Wake up, sleepy head.” He only grunted in response.

 

“It's time to open presents.” The voice was persistent. And then gentle hands ran up his sides.

 

“Presents?” he liked the sound of that.

 

“Yeah,“ replied the voice, “you should look what Santa left you under the tree.”

 

He turned around and found himself with a gorgeous girl wearing his shirt and bright smile straddling his stomach.

 

“Are you sure he left anything for me?” he questioned.

 

“It depends. Were you a good boy?” he ran his hands up her thighs.

 

“I’m not really sure.” He smiled up at her. “What do you think?”

 

She pretended to think for a while tapping her forefinger to her lower lip.

 

“I would say you were a very good boy.” She decided and bent down to kiss him gently.

 

“If you say so.” He smirked and then stretched out with his arms folded under his head.

 

“I most certainly do.”

 

“So what did Santa leave for me here?”

 

“It’s a bit hard to describe,” she said as she started to unbutton the shirt. “I better show you.”  And she opened the shirt to reveal a red bra with white lace covering the top of the cups and matching knickers. Then she stood up and shimmied the shirt of her shoulders.

 

“You got me a …striptease?” he looked at her confused.

 

She dropped the shirt on the ground and winked at him.

 

“For starters.”

 

****

 

It was much later when her gift was properly unwrapped and they both were sweaty and satisfied and worn out when he got to verbalize his gratefulness coherently.

 

“Tell Santa that it was the best gift I ever received.” He turned to her where she was curled up next to him on her side her head resting on his chest.

 

“Does it mean I should have started with my other gift?” she looked up to him with half teasing eyes.

 

“What other gift?” he was puzzled as she reached into the pocket of her previously discarded shirt and took out what seemed like a photo.

 

“It was too big to bring with me so I got you a picture.” She explained to his questioningly risen eyebrow. Then she showed him the picture and just forgot to breathe for a while. Because there she was in a tank top and shorts holding a Vintage Gibson Hummingbird. And they both looked simply stunning.

 

“You are the best girlfriend ever. Have I told you that?” he said after he kissed her and regained his speech.

 

“I think you might have mentioned it once or twice already.” She smiled coyly at him. And he just had to kiss her again.

 

“I’m almost afraid to get my gift out now. I’m not sure it can compare.”

 

“This is not a competition.” She scowled at him.

 

“I know, but still.”

 

“Stop being dramatic and just give it to me.” She rolled her eyes at him.

 

“But just because you asked so nicely.” She swatted his arm as he got up from the bed and rummaged through his backpack for a moment before coming back to bed with an envelope in his hand.

 

She sat up and clapped her hand enthusiastically and then reached for the colored piece of paper. He pretended to withhold it for a while and then relented with a smile when she shot him a glare.

 

She eagerly tore it open and then looked up with wide eyes as she skimmed over the content.

 

“Madrid?” she whispered.

 

“Well, “ despite knowing her better then he thought possible to know another person before meeting her, he was a little unsure on what her reaction meant, “you said you wanted to visit and you never really got the chance despite us being there a couple of times since. And we should have both those two weeks off.” He trailed of as she simply sat there starring at him.

 

Then her face lighten up with a gorgeous smile and she leapt into his arms kissing him all over his face.

 

“You are amazing.” She repeated in between the kisses.

 

“So you like it?” he needed to be sure.

 

“I love it.” She said looking him in the eyes. “And I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He whispered back before he kissed her.

 

And then he unwrapped his gift again.


End file.
